1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of projectiles. More particularly, it relates to a projectile that is crimped at preselected locations along its length when fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional projectiles engage the lands and grooves formed in a gun barrel along substantially the entire length of the projectile. About the only part of the projectile that does not engage the rifling is the ogive-shaped leading tip of the projectile.
The art has not recognized that the substantially full-length engagement of a projectile and rifling reduces the kinetic energy of the projectile. Nor has it recognized that the friction created by such substantially full-length engagement causes the barrel to heat up with repeated firing. Nor has the art recognized that such substantially full-length engagement leads to deformation of the projectile by the rifling in a way that is unpredictable. Such unpredictable deformation leads to unpredictable alterations in behavior of the projectile.
Thus there is a need for a projectile that has less contact with rifling vis a vis a conventional projectile so that the kinetic energy of the projectile can be increased.
There is a need as well for a projectile that has less contact with rifling to reduce friction-related heat build-up in a barrel caused by repeated firing without sacrificing spin imparted by the rifling.
There is also a need for a projectile that deforms in a predictable way when fired.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the identified needs could be met.